This proposal seeks support for the preparation of the 1980 Fundamental Review of Mass Spectrometry, to be published in Analytical Chemistry. The objective of the review is to present a comprehensive, critical and up-to-date account of significant developments in the technique of mass spectrometry and its application to a wide spectrum of problems in the Basic and Life Sciences. The subject matter for the review will be derived mainly from the original scientific literature, over the period December 1977 through December 1979, although reference material from Conference Proceedings, textbook chapters and related review articles will also be included. While applications to a wide range of topics will be discussed, the role of mass spectrometry in biomedical research will be emphasized.